


Kitty Kitty Kitty (Please Don't Touch Me)

by ariphyll



Category: Free!
Genre: Also Rin is less frosty by the time this fic takes place okay, Cats, Fluff in a way sorta kinda maybe I don't know, M/M, The ship is implied kinda, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a horrible fear of cats. Anything under the class of feline and he wants to run the other way. So naturally Haru's place has plenty of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Kitty Kitty (Please Don't Touch Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rin is afraid of cats. when Haru invites him over (after Rin is a little less emotionally frosty) he accepts if reluctantly. what he doesn't anticipate is the horde of meowing cats that latch themselves onto him the minute he enters the house. (fic idea for Rin to be shit scared of cats and Haru to have a lot and the cats like rin oh)
> 
> Note: This was written early in the very first season. Just so ya'll know.

This was a bad idea from the start. Whatever thought that made Rin think that it would be smart to go over to Haru’s was a traitor. It’s not like it was unsociable atmosphere; Rin had been warmer lately to his old childhood friends. No, the problem was that Haru always had a soft spot for animals and Rin should have turned on his heel and ran for him the moment he saw a cat lounging nearby.

Making sure he was at least five feet from the feline, Rin opened the door and started to walk in.

“Haru, I’m he-” Rin stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the door way.

There, in front of him, was another cat, a small orange tabby with its tail wrapped around its paws. It was staring up at him, as if expecting him to pet it. Oh hell no.

Haru peered from around the corner, blank face as always. “You can come in from the doorway. Unless there is a problem?”

“No… I’m good.” Rin sidestepped around the cat and moved quickly into the kitchen, not about to let a small animal paralyze him there forever.

Haru was, predictably, in an apron and a pair of swim pants. Cooking what was most likely fish, he handed a large bowl over to Rin.

“What the hell do you want me to do with this?” Rin asked, giving the contents of the bowl a dubious look.

“Put it outside for the cats.”

Rin frowned. Was there even _more_ of them? How many felines did Haru have roaming his property? Still, Rin wasn’t about to show his fear of the animals to anyone, let alone Haru. He might had been more welcoming to him, but he wasn’t gonna show his weaknesses to the stoic male.

Rin turned and opened up the glass door, stepping out onto the front porch. He spotted two cats resting in the sun and a third sleeping underneath a bush. Shit shit shit.

“No problem, no problem at all…” Rin murmured to himself.

Rin had survived harsh training in Australia and so he damn well wasn’t going to be beaten by some cats, even if they were starting to notice him and he was starting to panic. So like the strong, determined man he thought he was, he walked off of the porch and leaned to set down the bowl. The cats, smelling the new scent Rin carried and the scent of food, rushed forward. Rin fought down a scream of terror and nearly threw the bowl to the ground and took off back inside the house. The glass door shook slightly with the force he slammed it with.

“Did something happen outside?” Haru asked, not even bothering to look up from the fish to Rin.

“No. It’s just, uh, cold,” the red head lied.

Haru turned his head to stare at him. “It’s 30 degrees outside.”

“Well, uh, in Australia that’s pretty cold!” Rin snapped.

Haru stared at him for a few moments, obviously not believing his friend, but returned to his cooking nonetheless. Rin watched him for a few minutes before thinking ‘why the hell am I standing here like an idiot?’.

Rin went and sat down at the table in the living room-esque area, fiddling with the rolled up part of his jeans to keep his hands busy. He could already feel the boredom setting in and hoped that Haru would be done with whatever fish he was grilling before he decided to poke around his house and probably break something.

“Mew.”

Rin froze. Oh no. That was not soft padding of little paws coming toward him. That was not the soft fur of an animal brushing against his elbow. That was not the content purring of a feline. Nope, nope, that was not a cat touching him. No sir. Rin glanced down and all composure was lost.

Rin shoved himself away from the cat, and was so focused on the black furred cat that was staring at him that it took him a few moments to process another cat twinning itself around his arms and purring just as loud. Rin scrambled to his feet and stumbled away from the two cats. They stared up at him, and Rin felt like they were mocking him mentally. Rin then felt irritation coming on at his ridiculous reactions.

Why the _hell_ should he let these cats torment him? It was about time to get over this stupid irrational fear and to face it head on. Rin forced himself to lean forward towards one of the cats, a Russian blue, and stick out his hand.

The cat sniffed at it curiously, before rubbing against his hand. Rin gradually let his breathing, even as its companion joined it and rubbed itself against his arm. This wasn’t so bad. Everything is just fine, the cats weren’t brutally murdering him, no claws were being sunk into his flesh.

The Russian blue gave his finger a playful nip. Oh screw this.

Haru paused in his cooking at the sound of a thump, like something had been slammed against a wall. He turned to find Rin pressing himself against the wall, about ready to shove himself through it.

“Are you alright?” Haru asked, puzzled at his friend’s odd behavior.

“Oh yeah. I’m fine. Just great. Never been better.” Rin responded in a clipped tone.

Rin’s face was pale, and the two cats were looking at him, just as confused as Haru. One took a few steps forward towards him and Rin nearly screamed.

Haru gave him a bemused look and picked up the black furred one. “Are you scared of cats?”

“What? No! I mean, I don’t _like_ them but I’m not _scared_ of them!” Rin protested, trying to regain his cool.

The black cat jumped out of Haru’s hands to instead rub Rin’s legs, obviously wanting to be picked up and petted. Instead of fulfilling the cat’s wishes, Rin let out a yelp before running behind Haru.

“… Okay maybe I’m a little scared.”


End file.
